Emergency response vehicles (hereinafter emergency vehicles) usually have a tough time maneuvering through traffic. Many drivers cannot hear the emergency vehicles approaching because their radios are turned up very loudly. This can slow the pace of the emergency vehicle and make it late to its destination, which may result in bodily harm to a victim or late reaching of a crime scene (in case the emergency vehicle is a police car). Moreover, vehicles trying to get out of the way at the last minute may cause accidents by hitting other automobiles.